Comfort From an Unexpected Source
by Halunygin
Summary: For the Parental Challenge. Scorpius finds an unlikely friend after a breakup. ASP/SM implied at the end.


**For Savita's Parental Challenge**

Scorpius Malfoy sat underneath the large oak tree, cheeks streaked with tears. It was right here that he told Rose he loved her, and she him. And it was here that she dumped him for Damien Wood, son of the famous keeper, Oliver Wood.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me, Rose," Scorpius said, his hand holding his girlfriend's firmly. The whole Weasley extended family was here for the New Years Eve party, being held at the Burrow, the nickname given to Rose's grandparents' house. Rose smiled, but didn't respond. He spotted his fellow Ravenclaw, Albus Potter, Rose's cousin, sitting on the couch by himself. He turned to Rose.

"Hey I'm going to talk to Albus, meet you here for the countdown?"

Rose nodded, and disappeared into the throng of people. Scorpius sat down next to the dark haired teen. Albus smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Scorp, didn't think I'd see you here."

"Rose invited me."

Albus' smile faltered slightly, something that Scorpius noticed.

"Are you alright, Al?"

Albus blinked. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I don't normally come to the parties because I actually enjoy sleep."

Scorpius laughed, and checked his watch. Ten minutes to midnight.

"I better find Rose. Bye Al, see you!"

Albus waved weakly at him as he rushed off. He found Rose, who grabbed his arm, and pulled him forcefully out of the house.

"Ow, Rose, what are you doing?" he cried, rubbing his arm. Rose turned to him.

"I have to talk to you in private. Follow me."

Scorpius followed her up to the oak tree. She leaned against it, breathing deeply with her eyes closed. Scorpius gazed lovingly at her face, and brushed the loose strands of hair from her face. He checked his watch. Fifteen seconds to midnight. Rose opened her eyes, and smiled weakly at him. She pulled his hands away.

"Scorpius, you're a great guy, but this can't continue."

Her words didn't immediately register. Ten, nine, eight, seven.

"What are talking about?" he asked.

Rose sighed. "There's another guy, Damien Wood."

Six, five, four.

"Our relationship is over."

Three, two, one.

"Goodbye."

Midnight. Scorpius watched her go, his body shaking with silent sobs, holding onto the tree for dear life

* * *

Scorpius awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps. He sat up, groaning from his aching joints. He must have fallen asleep in front of the tree. He squinted at the figure in front of him. He could vaguely make out orange hair and bright blue eyes. He groaned again. Ron Weasley, Rose's father. Scorpius had never gotten on his girlfriend's father's good side, and at the moment, he was the last person Scorpius wanted to see.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," he greeted. "I must have fallen asleep, I'm really sorry." He got up shakily, and Ron came into clearer view. He face showed confusion and anger.

"Scorpius, what are you doing out here? Your parents are worried sick!" Ron then noticed the rawness of the blonde's cheeks. "Are you alright, Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded, feeling ill. He was not going to explain his sorrow to his girlfriend's, wait, ex-girlfriend's, father. Ron didn't looked convinced. He hadn't liked Scorpius at first, but over time he had developed a tolerance against him, which weakened when his daughter started dating the kid. But seeing the young teen so defeated and sad brought out paternal instincts in him.

"You can tell me, Scorpius, I won't make fun of you."

The tenderness in Ron's voice made him want to cry all over again. Ron noticed this as well. He rubbed the boy's back soothingly, which was too much for him, and Scorpius started sobbing all over again. Ron hugged the boy fully, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Shh, it's okay. Scorpius, what happened?" Scorpius sniffed, and realized he was hugging the red haired man. He let go as if he had been burned.

"If I tell you, you'll feel awkward."

That sentence made a dozen of bizarre scenarios run through Ron's head, but he nodded for Scorpius to continue.

"Rose dumped me."

When he actually said it out loud, it sounded worse. Scorpius turned red, waiting for Ron to laugh. Instead, the man gave him a sad look.

"I'm sorry."

Scorpius looked up at the man, shocked. "Aren't you going to say it's a part of life and to get over it?"

Ron looked shocked now. "No! Getting dumped may be a part of life, but that's the last thing you want to hear right now." Ron put an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"I thought Rose was the one. I thought we were meant to be. What did I do wrong?"

Ron's heart broke for the boy. Scorpius loved his daughter, and how did she repay him? By stepping on his heart.

"You didn't do anything. You're still a kid, Scorpius, and your first girlfriend or boyfriend isn't likely to be the love of your life. Rose just moved on, but it's not your fault."

Scorpius nodded, feeling a little better. "I guess. She'll probably do the same with Damien Wood."

"Who?" Ron asked sharply. Scorpius grinned. Ron's overprotectiveness was entertaining when it wasn't directed at him.

"The dude I was dumped over. He's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, a chaser with Rose."

Ron growled under his breath, making Scorpius giggle. The was a shout in the distance. A dark haired, green eyed boy of fifteen was sprinting toward Ron and Scorpius.

"Scorpius!" he shouted. Albus was panting by the time he got to the tree, and he hugged Scorpius hard.

"Your dad said you didn't come home, and I was worried. Where were you? Are you hurt?" He did a full body check of the blonde boy, making Scorpius laugh. Albus was always worried about him.

"Rose dumped me during the countdown last night and I accidentally fell asleep here, but Mr. Weasley found me," he replied. "And I'm not hurt." Albus blushed as he realized just how physical he was being.

"She dumped you?" he said in surprise, and a smile almost graced his face before it was replaced with a look of sympathy. "Oh, Scor, I'm so sorry."

Ron laughed out loud as he came to a realization of his nephew's odd behavior, startling the two teens.

"Scorpius, I'm going to floo your parents and tell them you're here."

Scorpius nodded, and Ron was halfway down the hill when Scorpius caught up. He hugged the tall redhead.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, for everything."

Ron smiled at him. He looked up at Albus, who looked away pointedly, not wanting to be caught staring. Ron looked back at the blonde boy.

"Should I also tell your father you may be staying with the Potters for the rest of the day?" Scorpius cocked his head, confused, and looked back at Albus, and blushed, understanding what Ron meant.

"Albus? Me?" he asked, bewildered. Ron shrugged. Scorpius grinned.

"Yeah, tell them I'm staying with the Potters."

Ron watched Scorpius sprint up the hill to his nephew, and he smiled. Rubbing this in Draco's face would be priceless.


End file.
